


A Few Years Later

by The-Winter-Maximoff (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyways, Are you guys still alive after all this time, I also have to fix the timeline so its accurate, I have a huge gap to fill in later, M/M, anyways heres wonderwall, i can’t wait to get yelled at for how awful this is, it’s been 84 years, this has a huge timejump from where my fics left off, wow guess who’s finally back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/The-Winter-Maximoff
Summary: Even after three years, it all still feels like a dream.Thankfully it’s not.





	A Few Years Later

Sometimes they’d wake up and expect it all to have been a dream. After all, everything that’s happened to them has been nothing but impossible. Waking up next to each other was both surreal and welcoming. 

Living this strangely domestic, yet far from perfect life together was something they had to admit, were still getting used to. 

Married the king whose father he killed. 

Married to the man who killed his father, terrorist. 

They loved each other though, more and more each day. 

T’challa is a dutiful king, a hero to both his people, and now the world. He works, guiding his country down new roads and building international communities, he spends time with his family, a good son to his mother, a good brother to his sister. A good cousin. 

Then T’challa comes home, full of love for his husband. And Helmut holds nothing but mutual adoration and anticipation for his return. 

They share a kiss, eat dinner, discuss the day, and then retire to the bedroom. 

It was their routine. 

Of course that didn’t mean they had days all to each other. 

It was great when they could go somewhere alone, somewhere where no one knew them, a place where they can just be a couple of bubbly, fully in love, spring newlyweds. 

T’challa takes a hundred pictures of Zemo, as if he was trying to capture the entire trip. Beautiful sunset shots, soft moments on the train when Helmut was focused on the outside, unaware of T’challa watching him, or those early mornings where T’Challa watches him sleep while the sun starts to rise. 

Not that he was only one capturing everything. 

Zemo was glued to that camcorder Shuri had given them before their trip, insisting he film the trip for her research. He wondered if this was her way of showing her approval of their relationship. 

He had endless film that was now full of their memories. 

T’challa constantly blushing, begging not to be on camera.   
Zemo laughs and tells him it’s revenge for taking pictures of him at bad angles.

“You don’t have any bad angles my love.” 

“What ever you say, dear.” 

Even at home, they were beginning to spend more time together in the palace, T’challa slowly dragging him more and more to full family dinners. Not just to integrate his husband fully into the family, but to also take it as an opportunity to integrate Wakanda’s other long term guests. 

Even after two years Erik was still cynical and nonchalant, but he was getting better. He was less volatile and withdrawn, and not as intentionally mean as he used to be, especially to Shuri, who he seemed to have grown fond of.   
The young girl was a force to be reckoned with, she was intelligent and witty and Erik respected her for that. And she seemed like the first person to really make him laugh in a long time. 

T’challa guessed she really was great at fixing people. Since Erik wasn’t the only one to find an alliance with her. Bucky has also seemed to grow a pretty strong bond with her. They had a strong sibling like relationship. It made T’challa wonder if Bucky had ever had any siblings. 

He was happy that all the once broken things he had taken in were beginning to mend themselves. 

Zemo included. 

He was definitely different from the sad and angry man he was been when he arrived here. He was much calmer, very soft spoken and naturally quiet, and he was a very strong and intelligent person. 

They often got lost in conversations together, endlessly discussing the possibilities of the world together. The endless possibilities of their love. 

He truly was the perfect partner, both equal and unequal in a perfect balance to each other. 

“T’challa?” 

“There he goes, freezing again.”

“Hey! Earth to T’challa!”

The king only realizes now that he had been zoning out, he looks flustered as he wonders how long he had been doing that.   
He awkwardly clears his throat and gently rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze from his family’s looks. 

“S-sorry…I was thinking about something.”

Shuri was giving him an amused look, his mother had a curious look, while both Okoye and Nakia shared a knowing look. 

Ayo simply smiles and mutters “you mean someone?” 

T’challa is about to ask her what she mean before his gaze suddenly falls on Helmut, and his heart instantly skips a beat. 

His husband was avoiding his gaze, face flushed a deep pink, he seemed to be pretending to focus on eating, though he was obviously even more flustered than he was. 

That’s when T’challa realizes that Zemo was what he had been staring at. Now it’s his turn to blush. 

“So are you going to answer his question or are you going to keep making heart eyes at him?” Shuri asks her brother, smirking at both of their discomfort. 

T’challa notices his cousin’s muffled laugh that he tries to hide by taking another bite of food. 

“Um….” T’challa smiles sheepishly as he looks at Zemo, “what did you ask me again?” 

Zemo tilts his head as he looks at T’challa with a perplexed expression. 

“I….Shuri was asking about the trip so I asked you if you had shown her all the pictures you took of the trip.” 

“I…haven’t…” he says, trying to think of a way to change the subject. 

“Oh why not? You said earlier that you took a lot of beautiful pictures.” 

“I…yeah I did but…”

Now everyone was looking at T’challa questioningly. He was definitely not getting out of this. 

“I only took pictures of you.” He admitted in the softest whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven’t posted anything in years. I’m probably super late for this since there’s probably not much of a fandom now. Anyways. This is super short, and probably awful, I have a lot to fix with these fics. I’ll be incorporating a lot more from Black Panther, and I’m pretty sure my writing style is a lot different so expect a much different T’challa and Zemo. Then again it’s been 3 years so character development yay. I’ll hopefully be posting more soon. Stay gold babes ✌


End file.
